


Storge

by Angy98



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: "Storge” (/ˈstɔːrɡi/, from the Ancient Greek word στοργή storgē) or "familial love" refers to natural or instinctual affection, such as the love of a parent towards offspring and vice versa.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Storge

In the moment Beelzebub took the first step into her house, she sighed in relief. The demon had a very long day, at work, and she couldn’t wait to come back home to Gabriel and their child and just… have some rest.

A sweet, harmonic sound welcomed her in the apartment. It was Gabriel’s voice humming a song, and Beelzebub rolled her eyes with a smile as she recognized the rhythm as the music of a religious song.  _ Obviously _ .

The woman followed Gabriel’s voice to the living room and stopped on the doorway, admiring the scene in front of her; in the dim, warm atmosphere of the room, Gabriel was humming his song to little Demi, that he was holding in his arms, rocking her to sleep.

Beelzebub smiled. Those kinds of moments always had a special effect on her, and right now she was too tired to try and look impassible.

“Hey.” The woman whispered to her husband, getting closer.

“Hey!” Gabriel replied, whispering in turn.

“Is she asleep?”

“Yeah...”

Beelzebub rested her head against Gabriel’s shoulder, and the two of them stood in silence watching the baby. “I love her so much…!” Gabriel said softly after a while, his gaze still looked on the baby’s little face as she slept peacefully in his arms.

“I know.” Beelzebub replied, smiling softly.

“She is…” Gabriel started, but he didn’t say more, unable to find the right words. Actually, he did have quite a few words in his mind;  _ beautiful, incredible, wonderful _ … But all the words crowding his mind wanted to be spoken at the same time, eventually stopping one another from being told.

“... a  _ miracle _ ?” Beelzebub tried.

Gabriel stared at his wife, amazed by the fact that his Bee managed, with just a single word, to perfectly sum up everything. “She is.”

“You should really put her down in her bassinet, now” Beelzebub suggested, “before our talking wakes her up and she starts crying again!”

Gabriel’s face dropped as he thought about the possibility of having to make the baby fall asleep all over again. He didn’t need a second warning. Once Demi was safe in her bassinet in the bedroom, her parents watched her sleep for a few more moments.

“It’s been a long day, I’m going to make myself some tea.” Beelzebub announced, breaking the silence. “Follow me to the kitchen. I want to tell you something.”

“Do you… remember the day we found out about the baby?” The woman asked at some point, while she finished preparing her tea. “When I told you I wanted to get an abortion. I never properly explained to you  _ why _ I wanted to do it.”

Silence fell over the room. Gabriel didn’t say anything; he wasn’t expecting to have such a talk out of the blue, and he was waiting for her to go on.

“When I found out I was… I got scared.  _ Very _ scared,” Beelzebub confessed. “I pictured myself taking care of a child, but I… I never knew anything about children! What… kind of parent would I have been? I mean, look at me, Gabe! I’m a walking mess whose job is  _ hurting people _ ! What if I accidentally ended up hurting her too?”

The agitation in her voice poured into a sigh, and Beelzebub seemed to calm down. Slowly, she sat down at the table. “I was on my own for thousands of years…” she went on, in a quieter tone. “I thought I still was. I thought that you weren’t actually wanting to embark in all of this, that you were saying you wanted to keep her without actually believing in it. I was scared that this would have ended up… breaking us apart, and that I would have had to raise Demi all by myself.”

Gabriel moved his arm forward and placed his hand closer to Beelzebub’s, brushing her fingers with his own. Feeling the contact, the woman’s gaze shifted from the cup of tea she had in front of herself to their joined hands.

“But then I realized that…” Beelzebub held Gabriel’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “...I’m not alone. I felt that, one way or the other, everything would have been alright. And now, I look at Demi and I think…” She moved her head down, smiling. “... that I would never want a life different from the one I have now!”

“It means you too love her dearly,” Gabriel simply told her. He could feel the emotions radiating from Beelzebub. It was something powerful and positive, that shined as if it was some sort of light on its own. A small show of northern lights dancing around her.

Beelzebub nodded smiling, still looking away.

She still was ashamed by it, and Gabriel knew it, but in spite of all those years she spent in the darkness among pain and unkindness, she remained a creature capable of loving, and of loving deeply.

Once Beelzebub finished drinking her tea, the two of them left the kitchen, checking up on their daughter before going to bed.


End file.
